


Uneven playing field

by Michaela97



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaela97/pseuds/Michaela97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck Juliette, or Eve, whatever the fuck she's calling herself." <b></b><br/>"I'd much rather you fucked me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uneven playing fields

**Author's Note:**

> Edited slightly on 16/1/17 because I was rereading and noticed some typos with POVs

"How'd it go?" Asked Trubel as Nick walks through the door.  
"Oh, it went fine." He replies sarcastically, "if the definition of fine has changed to 'it was a test to see what I'd do if we were ambushed and I had to fight alongside Juliet' then yeah it went fine. Oh and I just thought I should let you know in case you've been kept in the dark as much as I've been, she's not Juliet anymore, she's Eve." He finishes his rant by declaring that he's going for a shower, leaving Trubel starring at the space he just occupied trying to make sense of things.  
Nick's head's all over the place as he takes his shower, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't hear the clattering coming from the other room and Trubel swearing. All he thinks when he hears that is that someone's broken in during the few minutes he's been gone. He dashes out of the shower so quickly that he barely thinks to grab his gun from the side and dry his feet so he doesn't slip.  
"Theresa!" He shouts in alarm at seeing her on the floor, "oh my God, what happened? Are you OK? Are they still here? How di-"  
"Nick, sh. How am I supposed to answer your questions when you barely give yourself chance to breath between asking them?" Trubel chastised him.  
After a muttered apology from Nick, Trubel set to telling the embarrassing story of how and why she ended up on the floor.  
"So let me get this straight," said Nick once Trubel had finished, "you were trying to reach something in the cupboard and you slipped?"  
"Yes. Stop giggling you ass, I was trying to be nice and cook you something- don't panic, Rosalie gave me some lessons- to try and cheer you up after the shitty meeting with Juliet/Eve. Then, like a short assed idiot I go and slip causing you to rush out here fearing intruders so quickly that your dick's still flapping in the wind." Trubel finished her rant at the same time as Nick's face goes bright red and he searches for something to cover himself with.  
"I didn't say that I mind you being as naked as the day you were born, I was just drawing attention to it. As a matter of fact, I'm quite enjoying the view." Trubel comments not at embarrassed by it.  
"Well, goody for you." Nick replies sarcastically.  
"It could be 'goody for you' too, if you wanted." Trubel moves forwards as seductively as one can when perched on a bar stool and being troubled by injuries both new and old.  
"How so?" Asked Nick even though he knew exactly what she meant but not quite believing that she'd be so brazen about it.  
Instead of answering him with words, Trubel did so with a kiss, a rather long and passionate kiss coupled with a pair of wandering hands.  
"But what about-?" Trubel started asking as Nick's hands wandered around by the fastening of her jeans  
"Fuck Juliette, or Eve, or whatever the fuck she's calling herself." Nick interrupted  
"I'd much rather you fucked me." Trubel replied kissing and nibbling down Nick's neck.  
With a groan as Trubel hit the spot on his neck that makes him go weak at the knees, Nick found it in himself to utter "shall we move this into the bedroom? Please? And even the playing field a bit?"  
It was with a laugh at Nick's desperation, that contained an underlying hint of her own, and a nod of the head that Trubel led him into the bedroom pealing off her jacket as she went dumping it with no care as to where it might land.


	2. Lying through your love bites

"Come on, Nick. Pick up." Monroe demanded down the phone to the little voice that has been telling him to 'please leave a message after the beep' repeatedly for the past 20 minutes.  
Now getting worried about Nick as nobody had hurt from him since he left to meet Juliet, Monroe tries Trubel's phone thinking that she'll at least know where the meeting was.

*meanwhile*  
Nick's POV I woke up feeling warmer and more comfortable than I had in months, well years really, ever since Juliet last looked me in the eye and told me that she loved and trusted me and I actually believed her.  
As I try and figure out what the cause of this feeling was, I hear a quiet noise coming from the other room. I conclude that it must be my phone as I can't find it or my gun by my bed.  
"What time is it?" I hear a groggy voice ask.  
"No idea, my phone's in the other room." I reply to the voice, that I believe belongs to Trubel (not that I know why Trubel would be in my bed), "with the rest of my, correction, our clothes." I add having realised that neither of us are wearing anything more than the blanket we're under.  
"You should probably answer that." Trubel says, snuggling up to my side.  
"Yeah. Or I could just stay here with you." I answer having already turned to hold her better.  
"Nick," she starts before breaking off in a giggle as I plant kisses along her neck. "It could be. Oh God, that's good." Trubel continues as I find a spot that's evidently sensitive. "Important. It could be important." she manages to finish with a gasp.  
"They'll phone back if it is." I reply between kisses, which are now more nibbles and love bites than actual kisses but Trubel doesn't seem to mind.  
That seems to be a good enough answer for her as she starts arches her back and stretches her neck so as to give me better access. However, just as I'm about to make my way along, and past, her collarbone and onto her breasts, I hear a ring tone. It's different this time. This time it's Trubel's phone.  
"Now we have to get." she concludes, dragging herself out of bed towards the cock blocking phones.  
"It's Monroe." she informs me still trying to catch her breathe from our recent activities.  
"Monroe, hey. What's up?" she says down the phone, managing to sound completely normal.  
"Trubel, is Nick with you? Is he alright? I'm outside his and I've been phoning him for ages!" Monroe replies in a panicked tone loud enough for me to hear despite Trubel's phone not being on loudspeaker.  
"Shit, sorry Monroe." I shout so that he can hear me.  
"What we you doing, you always answer your phone unless you physically can't? Actually just let me in, I'm downstairs."  
"Sure thing." Trubel replies and goes to unlock the door.  
"Um Trubel, you better be real quick at getting dressed," I tell her gesturing to our naked bodies. "Because as hot as look naked, I don't want Monroe, or anyone else for that matter, seeing you like this." I blush as I realise that I've just claimed some sort of ownership to her.

*downstairs*  
'About time,' Monroe thinks to himself, 'how come they pick up when I phone Trubel but not when I phone Nick?' he ponders to himself as he waits for all the locks and systems to be released. 'unless they were in trouble when I phoned Nick but had got away by the time I phoned Trubel? That would explain her being out of breath. Or Nick's phone could be on silent, first time for everything I suppose. But then why was Trubel breathless? Unless. Stop, I'll know when I get up there.' Monroe chastises himself and he continues to worry.

"Nick? Trubel?" he questions as he reaches the first room and finds it empty.  
"In here, we'll be out in a second." Trubel yells from the bedroom.  
"Why were you both in the bedroom?" Monroe asks once we emerge.  
"I- um- we, I mean um-" I stutter trying to think of a reasonable excuse for my shirt to be off and my belt undone.  
"Nick's meeting with Juliet was a set up to see whether he'd fight to protect her. He did and ended up getting bitten by some form of reptilian weisen that we can't identify because the books were destroyed in the fire. Therefore the reason that Nick is half naked is because I had to suck the poison out." she lies having created a semi true story.  
"Oh my God, Nick are you alright. That, that, that Hündin!" Monroe exclaims, swearing in German. "Let me see the bite marks, they might be infected or something, I should phone Rosalee."  
Shit, bite marks.  
"Here" I tell him pointing to a spot on my hip where Trubel used a bit more tooth than tongue.  
"I see. Looks like he still had human shaped teeth and a small mouth, probably a she then. I can see a bruise but that's most likely from Trubel sucking out the poison. And I'm assuming that it's barely there due to grimm healing?" he concludes looking at the love bite  
"Yeah?" I agreed, shocked that Monroe would accept the lie let alone actually believe it.  
"So what are we going to do about Juliet then?" asked Monroe leading Trubel and I to tell Monroe all the details of yesterday, well up until the point where I came home and ended up getting some 'stress relief' from her.  
It wasn't until late in the day that we realised, through the means of Monroe's growling stomach, that we'd spent the entire day planning and hadn't stopped for food, moreover, Rosalee would start worrying. It was this that made us bring our plotting to a close with no more a handle on the situation as when we began several hours ago.  
"So, um, we should probably talk about last night." Trubel starts shyly over dinner after Monroe has left.  
"You mean how you failed at getting utensils but once you had them you proved that you've gotten so good at cooking that I might make you cook every night?" I said. pointing to the plate in front of him.  
"You know what I meant." she says awkwardly.  
"Yeah, I don't really know how to go about this whole 'morning after the night before' thing." I admit  
"Seriously? You've never had a one night stand?"  
"No, I only sleep with someone whom I'm in love with." I reply honestly before realise what that implies about my feelings towards Trubel.  
"Oh, well then that either means that last night was a mistake, or you're in love with me?" she replied in a jokey manner.  
"It wasn't a mistake." I murmur quietly needing her to know without actually wanting to admit that I was in love.  
Trubel reacted better to that news than I thought she would. Then again, I truly  had no idea how she'd react which was to let out a soft gasp as she slung her arms around my neck and buried her face in my shoulder.  
"Oh Nick, I don't know what to say." she exclaimed from my shoulder making me feel rather than hear her.  
"Well if just implying that I love you rendered the great 'loud and proud' Theresa Rubel speechless I wonder what will happen when I tell her as much?" I question jokingly.  
"Didn't hear you complaining about me being loud last night." she says cheekily  
"Couldn't hear anything over you screaming last night." I say as I kiss her.  
"Sign of a good job on your half. " she replies deepening the kiss.  
We stand there kissing for a few minutes before Trubel ups the auntie and suddenly I'm pinned up against the wall and she's making her way down to her knees making sure to rub every part of her body against my crotch further exciting parts of my anatomy that need no help in being exciting.  
"I love you too, Nick." Trubel says looking directly into my eyes as she undoes my flies and slips me out and into her tight, wet, warm mouth causing my hands to fly to her head and tangle my fingers in her hair in a way that I'm just discovering drives her crazy if the way she moans around me is anything to go on.

*meanwhile at Monroe's*  
"... Which is odd isn't it?" Monroe asks Rosalee.  
"You're really asking me if I think it's odd that neither Nick nor Trubel answered there phones for about 20 minutes and that when Trubel did she sounded out of breath and panicked when you said that you were coming up." Rosalee replied making Monroe feel like an idiot for still not getting it.  
"Think about it," she whispered in his ear, "how out of breath am I after you've had your wicked way with me?"  
"Oh, you mean they're?" he asked with a look of shock on his face  
"Have you not seen the way they look at each other? They've been in love for months."


	3. And they all lived happily ever after

"Nick, I - I - I don't know what to say." stuttered Trubel wiping tears from her eyes.  
"Most people pick yes or no. I'd quite like it if you chose yes but either way can you please hurry up, my knee hurts." moaned Nick jokingly looking between Trubel and the ring box in his hands.  
"Fine, ok, ask me again."  
"You just like seeing me in pain on my knees don't you, you little sadist?" Nick grumbled to which she smirked. "Theresa Rubel, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked in mock seriousness.  
"Why yes Nicholas Burkhardt I will." she replies causing Nick to pick her up and spin her round in excitement.  
*several hours later*  
"I do have to ask one thing," Trubel stated once she's found her voice after the umpteenth round of celebration, "really Nick, diamonds? I didn't have you pegged as the cliché type."  
"Diamonds are your birthstone, Trubel, no clichéness about it, just coincidence. Now for the love of God please go to sleep." Nick half begged already slipping into unconsciousness.  
"But I was just about to go all bridezilla on you." she replies jokingly snuggling down to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a little one shot for valentines day because I love these two together are there are nowhere near even stories with this pairing. However it's a few days late but I blame difficulties in writing smut which I put down to being British, my phone (which is what I write on) and an internet cut off.  
> 


End file.
